Noah Scorpio-Drake
|occupation = |education = |residence = Berkeley, California |parents = Patrick and Robin Drake |siblings = Gabriel Santiago (paternal half; deceased) Emma Scorpio-Drake (full) |romances = |grandparents = Noah Drake Mattie Drake (deceased) (paternal) Robert and Anna Scorpio (maternal) |greatgrandparents = Thomas Devane (maternal; deceased) |aunts/uncles = Matt Hunter (paternal) Peter August (maternal) Leora Hayward (maternal; deceased) Lindsay Devane Gabriel Devane (both deceased) Alex Marick Mac Scorpio (maternal great) |cousins = Maxie Jones Georgie Jones (deceased) |godparents = |relatives = Georgie Spinelli James West |color = #c0c0c0 |color text = black }} Noah Robert Scorpio-Drake is a character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. He is the son of Dr. Patrick Drake and his wife, Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake. He was born offscreen on July 25, 2017. Kimberly McCullough, who portrays Robin, was pregnant in real life with a little boy during this time so her pregnancy was written into the show. Background On February 24, 2017, Robin shares with her mother, Anna Devane, that she and Patrick are expecting their second child. Anna was the first person they told because they wanted to be absolutely sure before sharing their news. Anna is thrilled for her daughter and their entire family. Robin encourages Anna to fight her illness, so that she can be there for her new grandchild, Baby Drake. Anna excitedly asks Robin if she knows the sex of the baby and suggests the name, Robert, as a first or middle name if the baby is a boy. While pregnant, Robin is kidnapped and held hostage by a crazed Olivia Jerome and then was forced at gunpoint to stand on a pressure plate (land mine) in an elevator but Drew (then thought to be Jason) offered to take a reluctant Robin's place and then insisted after finding out that she was pregnant and after some arguing, she eventually relented and he helped her off the of the pressure plate. A pregnant Robin and big sister, Emma arrive in Port Charles for The Nurses' Ball. Robin didn't attend the ball because her family lovingly convinced her to stay home and rest but she did make a speech via video. On July 25, 2017, Anna announced that Robin had gone into labor and that the baby should be born sometime that night.Anna: "Robin's having the baby!" ... http://tvmegasite.net/day/gh/transcripts/gh-trans-07-25-17.shtml It was also revealed that Robin won't tell Anna the gender of the baby.On July 25, Anna said "I'm gonna spend a little time grandmothering around with Emma while everyone gets used to the new sibling." and Maxie responded, "Sibling? We still don't know if that baby's a boy or a girl?" and Anna responded with, "We don't, no! She won't tell me." Noah and his sister, Emma are the first full siblings born on General Hospital in over 20 years; the last being Maxie and the late, Georgie Jones, daughters of super couple Frisco and Felicia Jones, born in the 1990s. Storylines Noah was born offscreen on July 25, 2017 in Berkeley, California to Drs. Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio-Drake. His gender and name was announced onscreen on August 17, 2017. He was named after his grandfathers. Family tree Photo gallery RobAnna1.png|Robin tells her mother about her pregnancy RobAnna2.png|Anna elated to be a grandmother again Robinshowing1.png|Robin is showing PreggoRobinkidnapped.png|Pregnant Robin gets kidnapped PregnantRobinbomb.png|Pregnant Robin standing on a pressure plate (land mine) JasonhelpsRobinoffthebomb.png|Drew (then known as Jason) helps a pregnant Robin off the bomb RobinEmmaarriveNB17.png|A pregnant Robin and big sister, Emma Robinpregnancy.png|Robin during her pregnancy RobinspeechNB2017.png|Speech at the Nurses' Ball/Expecting my second child AnnaannoucesthatRobinsinlabor.png|Anna announces that Robin's in labor EmlookingatpicsofNoah.png|Family looking at pictures of Noah EmMacFAtoastingtoNoah.png|Toasting to Noah See also *Full Siblings References Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Characters Category:2010s Category:Characters created by Jean Passanante Category:Characters created by Shelly Altman Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Drake family Category:Devane family Category:Scorpio family Category:Fictional Australian-Americans Category:General Hospital characters Category:Offscreen characters